secrets_a_new_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter One: A New Beginning
Chapter One: A New Beginning (Anahita) Anahita was not very excited about being dropped by stymph into a flower bed of rising princesses. ‘Is this what you get for not being a princess?’ ''she thought. It seemed unfair to her why that would be the way it was, it’s not like she decided not to be a princess. Then it came to her, she didn’t have a flowerground ticket. That’s why the stymph came to get her. She got up, brushed herself down and went smack into another girl. They both fell down and she got really annoyed. Anahita shouted, “You should watch where you’re standing because people are trying to move.” The other girl didn’t retaliate and made Anahita think she was deaf so she asked, “Can you hear me?” The other girl muttered, “Yes, I’m sorry. It is just I am a bit shy. I have never had a friend before.” The girl stood up and held out her hand. “I am Celina, what’s your name?” she asked politely. Anahita ignored Celina’s hand and question, got up on her own, brushed herself down, once again, and walked away but looked back. Celina had a hurt look on her face but Anahita carried on walking, ignoring the feeling of guilt. Anahita was then grabbed by a bunch of fairies and pulled up in the air. She was going to swat them away but when she looked around she decided not to, due to the fact that it was happening to everyone else. They seemed to be heading through pink and blue candy floss looking clouds. When the clouds parted there was a beautiful castle made of blue and pink glass. ''‘It’s magnificent,’ thought Anahita. ‘Is this the School for Good?’ ''She looked in the opposite direction where there was a storm cloud with lightning flashing every 5 minutes. Behind that, there was a castle as black as a night sky with no stars or moon. Just by looking at it, it gives you the creeps. ''‘The school for evil’ she thought. She looked back at the school for Good ‘I’m glad I’m coming here.’ When they arrived Anahita was dropped right next to Celina who was rude enough to not say hello. ‘Just because I did it to her doesn’t mean she can copy me’ thought Anahita, ‘I thought princesses are supposed to be kind and polite.’ She was about to give Celina a piece of her mind when they were handed books, schedules and Pink Gowns. They were ushered along where they passed photos of princesses, princes, morgrifs, sidekicks and all the newcomers. When they passed Tedros and Agatha’s a smile bloomed on Celina’s face. ‘Why is she smiling?’ ''thought Anahita. These thoughts were vanquished when she saw the newcomers’ pictures. Up there, on the wall, was her picture, smiling down at her. That was the picture that proved her good. Although, that is not what caught her eye. She wasn’t the only one staring, everyone -except Celina- was doing the same. There was a picture of a boy with tufty hair the colour of night. He had emerald green eyes. He also looked tall and had skin that was the same colour as desert sand. He was almost as handsome as Tedros. Then the doors opened. Behind the doors, there were a couple of dorms. ‘''What beautiful rooms,’ Anahita thought. The dorms were painted Blue and Pink. It was stunning. There were also beds with clear, silky veils draped where you lay your head. The beds were all different colours and there were 3 beds in each dorm. She saw everyone look at their schedules so she did the same. On her schedule was Purity Tower room34 bed2. She went up the tower labelled Purity and eventually found her room. On the doors was ‘WELCOME, CELINA, PELE, ANAHITA’. Anahita entered the room and found her stuff already there. Also her bed was exactly the colours she wanted: blue with flower prints and lots of blue and white decorative pillows. She looked at the one right to hers. It was a glittery gold and white also with a lot of decorative. Anahita wondered who it belonged to but her question was answered when a girl came in and sat on the bed. It was Celina. “Hello,” Celina mumbled. Anahita just flopped on to her bed, unimpressed. “Do you want to be friends?” Celina asked. Anahita just carried on ignoring her. “What’s your-” she began but was interrupted by a gorgeous girl in suede heels. “Hey. My names Pele, what’s yours?” she asked. “Celina” Celina answered. “Want to be friends?” “Sure” “By the way, we’re supposed to go to the welcoming for a speech and the princes throwing their roses” she clapped her hands excitedly. As soon as Anahita heard that she sneaked off, leaving them all alone.